supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Newbury Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny, Stella Visits the Newbury family Logan: "SHUT YOUR FuckiNG MOUTH, YOU Bitch!" slithers across the kitchen floor Announcer: plus a pet snake. Submission Reel Daniel: "Hi, I'm Daniel." Lexi: "And I'm Lexi. We have 3 kids. Hazel is 4." Daniel: "And our boys Colin and Logan who are 10." Lexi: "Hazel is well behaved, but she's still using her pacifiers and she has severe autism." Daniel: "The boys' behavior is our problem in our house. They usually swear." Colin: "B****!" Logan: "F*** you! Nobody likes you!" Daniel: Colin also has a soft side for his pet boa constrictor, Medusa, whom he had rescued from a trafficker. But sometimes, he lets her out of her tank. see the humongous size of the golden brown and black boa constrictor, Medusa (Stella's personal taxi arrives in front of a beautiful Victorian Arriving at Newbury House Observation Begins Stella: "While the boys are at school, I get a chance to speak to Lexi." Stella: "Any Holidays Ruined?" Lexi: "Well Christmas is Ruined because the Boys ruined Hazel's Preschool Party which is Frozen themed, and Easter is ruined because when Hazel got a bag as prize for her Easter hat at preschool and the boys destroyed it because they were jealous and it really makes her upset, and Halloween is ruined because they destroyed Hazels Bag and it makes her sad." Stella: "I'm sorry to hear about it." Lexi: "It's okay, Stella." Hazzel: "Mum?" Lexi: "What is it, honey?" Hazzel: "I want my paci." Lexi: "OK." The Boys get home from School Stella: "Hi, Colin." Colin: "Hi." Stella: "Hello, Logan. I'm Stella" Logan: "Hi, Stella. Nice to meet you." Stella: "After Introduction from the boys, they began to test me." Logan "Nobody likes you. Everybody hates you." races to his room to feed his pet boa constrictor, Medusa, but finds her tank empty Colin: Hey, where did Medusa go? Stella: Medusa? Who is Medusa? Logan: My brother's pet snake, Stella. Colin rescued her from a trafficker. That trafficker was a man who was sneaking reptiles illegally into and from foreign countries and selling them, and then my brother and I saw Medusa. She wasn't happy or comfortable, and neither were the snakes, the lizards, the turtles, or the chameleons. We knew something wasn't right so we called the authorities and they got him. Colin took a liking to Medusa, especially with her pretty and rare, colorful patterns. shrieks Colin: I'll bet Medusa is in the playroom. Stella: that shriek came from Hazel's playroom. goes to the playroom and finds Medusa slithering about and Hazel curled up into the corner, frightened. He carefully picks up Medusa Colin: (coos) Aw, poor Medusa! Did my mean, nasty wittle sister scare you? Yes, she did. then places her around his shoulders and leaves Observation Continues Logan: "I wanna spit at stupid Supernanny." Colin: "And throw a water balloon at her and give her a poison drink to make her sick for hurting poor Medusa's feelings with her silly fear of snakes." Stella: "And then Logan spat at me." Spits at Stella Lexi: "WHY DID YOU SPIT AT SUPERNANNY?! SHE'S HERE TO SORT YOU BOTH OUT!!" Colin: "I wish Supernanny could get killed!" Lexi: "HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!!" Logan: "It is to us." Stella: "That's the first time I see someone saying to me that I'll get killed." Lexi: "I don't wanna hear that word ever again. It's a no-no word." Logan: "Like either of us give a shit." is seen handling Medusa Colin: Let's go, Medusa. Boys Playing Video Games Boys Playing on their Nintendo 2DS XL systems Colin: Uncle Ian gave us the Nintendo 2DS XL systems and the XBOX one console for our birthday. He also gave us lotsa games and accessories. He lives in Las Vegas and he is a casino owner, and he is single." Logan: "Bitch!" Colin: "I hope you die one day!" Stella: "These boys say these unkind words in this house." Lexi: "Tell me about it." Colin: "You are a bitch!" Lexi: "Can you stop saying these words because I don't want Hazel to repeat the nasty language?" makes a talking gesture with his hand Stella: "I wonder why the boys got the language from." Lexi: "Daniel used to called me a bitch all the time and they got some dirty words from some high school kids walking down the street." Daniel Comes Home holding a Backpack Stella:Daniel come home from Work Stella:Hi Daniel:Hi Stella:What are you doing now Lexi:Well I'm gonna cook some dinner hear hissing from Medusa Dinner Time Stella:At Dinner the Boys began misbehaving again Logan: I'm gonna Stab You Lexi: Logan, no! Not this again! Colin: I'll sic Medusa after you! Stella:Lexi gives Hazel her Sippy Cup Colin: (with Medusa still on his shoulders) Food Fight Daniel:"No food fight in this house. This is a food-fight free house". Colin: "THIS PIE TASTES LIKE CRAP! Right, Medusa?" Lexi:HEY, don't make me wash your dirty mouths out with soap! Stella:These Boys using these No No Words and that needs to Stop Bedtime Logan: "I HATE BEDTIME!" Stella:It was time for bed in the Newbury House Hazel: "Night, Mummy. Lexi: "Goodnight, dear." Stella: "These boys were testing their parents, seriously." Colin: shit Head Daniel:WHAT MUMMY TOLD YOU ABOUT THESE WORDS Logan:Na na na Daniel:I HAD ENOUGH LAY DOWN Colin:I HATE GOING TO SLEEP Daniel:AND YOU TOO ASWELL Stella:I Need to dissuss Mum and Dad because I seen it all slithers across the floor Parents Meeting Stella:Lets talk about the Boys Behavior and yesterday one of them told me that ill get killed and Logan Spat at me in the face Lexi:But ill never heard that word before and I know they got it from somewhere Daniel: "I understand these boys saying bad words like whore or Kill or Die, maybe they only get those words from those games they play on their consoles...or those high school kids cursing as they pass by your house when they walk to and from school." Stella:Lets talk about Hazel and her Pacifiers,The Pacifiers has got to go because she doesn't need it and I have never seen a 4 year old keep using her pacifiers 2 or 3 times a day and she also uses her Sippy cup why a 4 year old uses her Sippy cup and that also got to go as well. Lexi:But Theres no way that we can get rid of these 2 things Stella: Let's talk about your son Colin's pet boa constrictor, Medusa. How often does she get out of her tank? Teaching begins Video game rating technique House Rules Stella:Gather around please Colin:(with Medusa around his shoulders) Why Stella:Im gonna tell you something Lexi:Logan off your DS please Logan: Fine. Stella:Here are the Rules,Rule Number 1 Means No More Bad Words,Rule Number 2 Sleep means Bedtime, Rule Number 3 its a special Rule for Hazel No More Sippy cup and the Pacifiers. Hazel:No Stella:Yes. Oh, and one more thing, Colin...rule number 4, snakes stay in their tank. Stella:For Hazel I got you a Disney Princess Reward Chart and for the Boys I got you a Minecraft Daniel:The Kids love their Reward Chart Talking to the Neighborhood kids Stella: talking to the kids at the home about rules isn't enough, but you also have to lay down some ground rules to the neighborhood kids. Stella: Listen up, there are some young children in this neighborhood, so please be considerate. No foul or rude language, no disrespectful behavior. Naughty Room Stella: today I am introducing...the Naughty Room. The Naughty Room will be the guest room. If your boys decide to break a room, I'd like you to get down to their eye level and use an authoritative voice and give them a warning, and if they don't listen, place them in the Naughty Room. Since they are ten, give them ten minutes, which is 1 minute per year of age. And if they try to test you or try to get your attention, ignore it. If they escape, put them right back and reset the timer. Stella: After Laying Down the Rules when Hazel wanted to watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic but Colin wanted to watch Pair of Kings and boy here we go Colin:Move over, Hazel. I Wanna watch Pair of Kings Hazel: No way. I am not watching Pair of Kings I wanna watch My Little Pony...please. Colin:So whore, I NEED THE GODdamn REMOTE. Medusa, sic her slides off Colin's shoulders and slithers after Hazel (Hazel screams in terror) Hazel: Mommy!!!! (Hazel clings onto Lexi's skirt, frightened) Lexi: Hazel, what is the matter, honey? Lexi: Colin this is your warning. Your sister is watching My Little Pony. So let her watch her favorite program. You are gonna go to the naughty room if you do that again, do you hear me? Puts Colin in the Naughty Room and takes Medusa Lexi: You been placed on the naughty room for saying these Negative words and scaring poor little Hazel with Medusa; it is not allowed in our house anymore so stay there for 10 minutes. I am also putting Medusa back in her tank where she belongs (Lexi places Medusa back into her tank) Lexi: There you go, Medusa. Stella:And Colin Began testing Mum Runs to his room and Puts Cars 2 in the DVD player and began watching it Lexi: Turn OFF CARS,YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH IT DURING TIME OUT AND NOW YOUR DVD IS IN TIME OUT BOX Stella:And that wasn't enough Logan ended up in the Naughty Room Daniel: "LOGAN, YOU ENDED UP HERE FOR BACK TALKING! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT! IT'S THAT SIMPLE!" Boys Put the Middle finger up Stella: Ignore it Minutes Later Lexi:You Both placed there for saying these Bad words Logan:Sorry Colin:Sorry Lexi:Thank You teaching continues Trash Talk Stay in bed Stella:Im Gonna introduce the Stay in bed technique Stella:The First time say its Bedtime,Second time bedtime, Third time say nothing Lexi:Alright Hazel who are you sleeping with tonight Hazel: Snow white Lexi:Snow white Stella:After 20 minutes Colin Began Misbehaving Lexi:Its Bedtime Colin: Sic her, Medusa! Sic her! Stella:Second time Bedtime Gets out Lexi:Bedtime Colin: I'll sic Medusa after you! slithers out of her tank and hisses Stella: Third time say nothing gets out of bed and Lexi says nothing at all. Lexi retrieves Medusa and puts her back in her tank Stella:Its not long before Logan joins him puts on Cailou By Lil B Logan:I'm PBS like Caillou. D.T.F like Caillou. My shit fresh like Caillou. She get wet like Caillou. The realest did it like Caillou. I fuck it in like Caillou. Bad bitch gone suck pussy. Need 30 minutes like Caillou Daniel:Logan Logan:What Daniel:I Don't want Hazel to hear that dirty, filthy Language Logan: Fuck Dora Caillou Hazel:I Wanna go to sleep...please Lexi:I Know but waiting for the boys to settle Stella:After 30 Minutes the Boys finally give up and settle to sleep Coming Up Mummy and Me Time Stella:I Decided to do Mummy and Me since Daniel's at Work Lexi:What are You Drawing Hazel Hazel:Branch is with them since video games got a bit boring Lexi:Colin its time for something new rather than play video games Colin:No Lexi: Please, Colin? Lexi:Thats it. This is your warning, If you don't listen, it's the Naughty Room for you Colin: fuck Off Lexi:DONT TELL ME TO Fuck off, that's not nice Stella:Im glad Mum put Colin in the Naughty Room Minutes Later Lexi:What you need to say Colin:Sorry Lexi:Thank you and No More Bad Words. Let's go and join your sister Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:So The Next thing for this Family is to lay off the Sippy Cup Stella:You gonna give Hazel a Different Cup alright she doesn't need it anymore and you gonna tell her that the Sippy cup is going Bye Bye Lexi:The First time I found out I'm not sure how Shes Gonna Like It at all Stella:Alright Follow through Lexi:Can I have your Sippy Cup Hazel:NO Lexi:I Got You a Different One Hazel:No Lexi:Yes Hazel:No Lexi:Give Stella The Sippy Cup Colin: Yeah, Hazel, or Medusa will come after you Lexi: Colin, you're not helping Gives Stella her Sippy Cup Lexi:Thank You,Look Its My Little Pony,It haves Twilight Sparkle,Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash Hazel:Yes Lexi:I Know you like My Little Pony Do You Hazel:Yes Lexi:Are you ready to try your new Big Girl Cup Hazel:Yes Stella:And Minutes Later Hazel drinks out of her Big Girl Cup Paci Fairy Stella:The Next thing is for Hazel to let go of her addiction of all Her Pacifiers while the Boys are out with their friends Lexi:Alright Mummy and Daddy are taking you on a Special Adventure because we talked about it and you don't need the Pacifiers Anymore and they going off to the babies who need them more Hazel:Why Daniel: You are a Big girl and you don't need them anymore so are you ready to let them go Hazel:Yes Gives Hazel a Box Stella:Alright I'm gonna give you this Box right only for your Pacifiers gets her Draw of the Pacifiers and put them in the Box Stella:Yayy Lexi:Yayy you don't need them anymore Daniel:Hazel don't need them anymore because shes a Big Brave Girl went to the Garden Stella:Bye Pacifiers Hazel:Goodbye Lexi:Goodbye Baby Hazel and Hello Big Girl Hazel give Daddy a HI 5 gives Daniel a Hi 5 Daniel:Yay Big Girl now Stella: Tonight Hazel is going to sleep without any Pacifiers and then it will leave you a surprise,Its That's Cool Hazel:Yes Lexi:I Know its going to be her first night without her Beloved Pacifiers Good Eater Stella:So I Want to Introduce to The Good Eater Daniel:Alright Dinner Stella:I Just want to see Hazel drinking out of her big girl cup more Hazel:I Want Blackcurrant Lexi:Ill Give you some blackcurrant Stella:After 5 Minutes Logan was testing his parents Logan;I Fucking ING HATE STEAK PIE Lexi:Logan I don't want that word,Thank You Logan: "WE WANT BURGER KING!" Daniel: "No way, buddy. Forget it. Another night, man. Okay?" Lexi:Try a Bite and you can have some bread,Ok Stella:After 2 Minutes he gave in Logan:I Want some bread Lexi:Ok Bedtime Step By Step Stella:Tonight I know Hazel is going to sleep without her pacifiers so I gave her some Special Sheet Stella:Ok,This is for you Hazel,Its your Bedtime Step By Step,First one is Bathtime Hazel:I Love taking baths Stella:The Next Thing is Brush your Teeth and I got this special Toothbrush Gets Disney Princess Toothbrush Hazel:Cool Stella:The Next thing is Get in your PJs,Then Storytime and then Hazel:Light Out Stella:Good Girl Lexi:Bedtime Step By Step is going to help Hazel gets a better night sleep, Hazel:Thanks Stella Lexi:I Think Bath time should go first with bubbles,i know you love Bubble Baths and can you get your Pinkie Pie,Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash Bath Toy Stella:While Hazel is in the bath and now I'm gonna introduce it to the boys Daniel:What it says Logan? Logan:Shower Daniel:Yes Shower Colin:I Know whats next Brush your Teeth Daniel:Yes Logan:Put on your Pjs Colin:Read a book, feed Medusa then lights out Stella:Well done Boys,I Shall cheek on Hazel Sees Hazel Brushing her Teeth Stella:Wow puts on her Disney Princess PJs Lexi:You got in your PJs Like a Big Girl,Lets go to your reward Chart went to Hazel's Reward Chart Lexi:That Means 4 Steps on your reward Chart puts her princess pj's on 8 Stella: Yay I'm soo glad Stella: After the Boys Had a shower,Brush their teeth, fed Medusa and get in their PJs Daniel:Good Boys Lexi:What shall we read tonight? Hazel:Belle Lexi:Let's Read Beauty and the beast Stella:Bedtime is goes smoothly well and all kids feel asleep Stella:Well done guys a evening on your own Lexi:I Know Hazel is sleeping without her pacifiers,but we made a right decision to get rid of them Bag Reveal is watching My Little Pony:Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks on Her Ipad and Holding her 10 Itch Pinkie Pie Plush Robert:Good Morning Princess Hazel:I fell asleep without my Pacifier Robert:You Sleep like a big Girl,Give Daddy a Hi 5 Gives Robert a Hi 5 Stella:Morning Hazel Hazel:I Slept without my Pacifier Stella:Wow,We Told you That yo don't need your pacifier,But I Have a Surprise Hazel:What it is? Christine:Come Downstairs and Find Out Stella:Hazel has been Excited for this moment and her face is just light up Christine:Come here for Sec Buddy Stella:Ok,Last Night the Pacifier Fairy Left you Something and in your Little Bag theres something that the Pacifier fairy left you Hazel:I Got Small Minnie Mouse,Some Trolls Stickers and Some Candy,Princess Shirt which is Awesome Lexi:And That's it,The Pacifiers are gone forever Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella: "I'm going now for 6 Days and I would love you, Lexi, is to spend more Time with Hazel and for the boys to lay off violent video games and go easy on their game console habits. I have nothing against their video games, but I'm only saying this because I care about them as much as you and Daniel do. See to it Colin takes proper care of his pet snake Medusa." Mother and Daughter Time Stella:Lexi and Daniel are on their Own for now I want to see Mum Spending Time with Hazel Lexi:Alright we are gonna spend some time together by doing Coloring Hazel:I Wanna do Twilight Sparkle. Can RainbowFarts the Unicorn play, too? Lexi:Ok I got some felt tips and crayons if you need them i'll bring you some Cookies and Apple Juice in your New Cup Hazel:Yes Stella:Its off to a good start Logan Gets Sent to the Naughty Room Lexi: "While I spend time with Hazel, Logan wanted to play on his Xbox, but his parents were trying to convince him that he needs to go easy on his video game habits." Daniel: "You are not playing Xbox. You need to do a different activity that's good for you, Logan. Your mother and I have nothing at all against your video games, but what we are against is the habit. The last thing we need is you ending up a couch potato." Logan: "I WANNA PLAY ON MY XBOX!!!" Hazel: Please Logan. You never play with me anymore since you go that XBOX. We can have tea parties instead." Lexi: Yes, tea parties. That is a lovely idea, sweetie. Logan: Shut up, Hazel! I'd rather play XBOX than get involved with your stupid baby activities!" Lexi: "No, we are done playing Xbox today, end of story. Plus, you shouldn't talk to your sister like that. That is not nice." tries to grab the controller from Logan Logan: (angrily) "Hands off, you bitch!" Lexi: "That's it! This is your warning! You will go to the Naughty Room if you don't hand me the Controller." Logan: "No!" Lexi: "I'll take it off you. Mum said no Xbox so no XBOX! Oh, by the way...(she holds a bunch of papers which are Logan's math, science and social studies tests marked with "F" and "D-") I found these stuffed in Hazel's toy box. What is this about?" Logan: "I FuckiNG HATE YOU!!! I'll sic Medusa after you!" Lexi: "You are in the naughty corner for not listening to me, and now I'm putting the Controller away. Stay there for ten minutes," Kicks Lexi and Throws Her Paperwork on the Floor in Anger Lexi: Ouch! Minutes Later Lexi: "You are in the Naughty Corner for not Listening to Me," Logan: "DIE IN Hell ALREADY!!!! I'll sic Medusa after your ass!" Minutes Later Lexi: "The Reason I put you in the naughty room was for not listening to me. What you need to say?" Logan: "Sorry." Lexi: "I'd like to clean this mess up." Logan: "Can I play on my Xbox?" Lexi: "Listen, you got a choice of playing with toys, reading a book, or a different activity. We are not playing Xbox, period. Why don't you pick a different activity?" Hazel: (agreeing with her mother) Yeah! Let's play dress up instead. Stella: I think that is a marvelous idea, Hazel. (Logan angrily disagrees) Logan: No! I want play on my Xbox! Leave me alone, you stupid little brat!!! Dress up is a stupid, baby game!" (punches his sister hard in the left cheek, and she falls on the floor) Lexi: "I said no! What's wrong with you, are you retarded or something?" starts screaming and bawling, holding her throbbing cheek snatches the controller and turns on the Xbox, but Lexi comes in, grabs the controller and unplugs the Xbox Logan: (menacing) "Give it back, you evil witch!" Lexi: "You are not playing for the rest of the day, and that's FINAL! Okay?" puts the Xbox in the closet and locks the door, then leads Logan back to the Naughty Room Lexi: "You listen to me, and you listen good, you do not make the rules in this house, I do. Your father and I are the adults in this house, and while Stella visits, she's also the adult in the house. When we tell you to do something, you say "Okay", "Thank you" and you do it. Every order we give you, you will obey them and treat us with respect, I've Asked Stella to come in and sort the Situation out." is crying softer, and we see one of her baby teeth knocked out Logan: "You can't tell me what to do!" {Lexi picks the crying Hazel up along with the knocked out baby tooth} Lexi: "Oh, yes, I can. You can do a different activity, but for the rest of the day, you are staying away from the Xbox. And if I catch you on it, I will take it away. I mean it. I will donate it to Goodwill if necessary." Logan: You wouldn't dare... Lexi: "I'm serious. Don't do you dare think I'm not. Your father and Stella will back me up. Until you're grown up and you move out, you do what I say when I say. Is that clear?" {Hazel cries even louder} Logan: "Fuck YOU!!!! WHAT A ROTTEN, INCONSIDERATE, FuckING NEO-NAZI DICTATOR YOU ARE!!!! IF I CAN'T DO WHAT I WANT ON YOUR TIME, I'LL DO WHAT I WANT ON MY TIME!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY MOTHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CONTROL MY LIFE!!! NO ONE ELSE DOES ANYTHING DIFFERENT ANYWAY!!! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!" hits Lexi and then runs off Logan: If she hadn't been such an annoying and retarded pain in the butt, i wouldn't have to result to using fists. Hazel: (still crying) Mommy...Logan hit me Lexi: Where did he hit you, baby? (Hazel points to her throbbing left cheek and opens her mouth to reveal one of her baby teeth missing) Lexi: Oh, no...did he knock out one of your teeth? (Hazel nods) Hazel: "I feel lonely and sad...'cause Logan doesn't want to play with me anymore...since Uncle Ian gave him and Colin the XBOX One video game console for their birthday. I have no kids my age around here to play with...so I sometimes have 'imaginary friends like RainbowFarts the Unicorn. Everyday, Logan said he would 'play with me tomorrow' but it never happens. Lexi: Logan Marcello Newberry, come here this minute! I need to talk to you, young man! (cut to: kitchen. Lexi puts some ice on Hazel's cheek as Logan sits at the kitchen table) Lexi: "Logan, it does not matter how annoying Hazel is being towards to you by asking you to play with her, young man, you do not ever respond with violence. She is a four-year-old little girl with special needs; she has autism." Thought Box (Hazel writes down all of her thoughts and feelings in her head on piece of paper with a sparkly blue crayon and puts them inside a velvety thought box) Chores Daniel: Alright we gonna do some chores Hazel:I Do my Wardrobe, it's a Little bit Messy. Can Miss HoneyPaws the Bear and RainbowFarts the Unicorn help out? Lexi:Im Gonna sort out your Princess Dresses while the Boys wash the Car Hazel:I'll Do Anna First Lexi:Ariel might go First we can do A to Z Hazel:Then Anna, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Elena of Avalor, Elsa, Evie, Jasmine, Leia, Moana, Mulan, Minnie Mouse, Merida, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Rey, Snow White, Sofia, Tiana, Tinker Bell, Uma and Vampirina Lexi:That was Easy Hazel,You Can do Accessories and put them in the Box Minutes Later Lexi:All your Princess Costumes is in Back in Order and you put the Accessories back in the Box so that means 6 Steps on your Reward Chart is cleaning out Medusa's tank and changing her water, replacing her bedding, etc. while Logan is holding Medusa Lexi: Excellent job Colin. Taking care of Medusa and cleaning her tank. DVD Meeting is slithering across the floor Colin Attempts to Do Real Life Happy Wheels on Hazel Colin:Mum,Dad and Stella,You Have to see this Lexi:What Colin:I Doing Real life Happy Wheels Lexi:Hold On,Real Life Happy Wheels? Screams Daniel:BOYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING Lexi:Hazel get down,Mummy is here,Dear Hazel:Its scaring me hissing Lexi:I Know I'll get you a Glass of Water Daniel:TAKE MY GARDEN TOOLS BACK IN THE SHED,YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING DANGEROUS,Its only a Game Daniel:That's it you boys will be go to timeout for 5 Minutes Minutes Later Daniel:Boys you been place here because you trying to do Happy Wheels on Hazel,What you need to say Logan and Colin: Sorry Reinforcements Stella leaves the Family for Good Family Update Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts